Escape
by Gl33k
Summary: On the way to Nationals, the New Directions' plane crashes and leaves them stranded on an island. Who will survive and how will they get out? Pairings inside and rated T out of paranoia.
1. Prologue

**_I know this type of story is done a lot, but I got this idea after watching the start of the Greys Anatomy finale. I could only watch the first two minutes because I had to go to bed early because of my history exam today, so I'm waiting to watch the full episode :L_**

**_Here's a little taster of what it would be like, and if I should continue it on :)_**

**_Chapter 1._**

**__**Finn sat up, and looked around. _This isn't Boston. What the hell is going on? _He tried getting up, but it was no good. He was in too much pain. He turned around and saw that the plane was in a huge mess. _The plane crashed! _He didn't care how much pain he was in, he just needed to get up and check if his friends were okay. He let out a huge scream of agony and slowly walked closer to the plane, where he could now hear all his friends screaming and crying and shouting. He could hear a lot of things going on.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Santana shouted over to the other side of the plane, while she was getting up.

"Tina, let me help you." Mike took Tina's hand as he helped her get away from the plane.

"Quinn, where are you?" Puck shouted.

"I'm here!" She answered back, from a little further than she was.

"Blaine! Blaine wake up!" Kurt shouted at Blaine, violently shaking him.

Finn looked around and was searching for the one person he needed to see. She wasn't there. He started running through the forest and the branches were scratching across his face. _Where the hell is Rachel? _He went straight towards the plane, were everyone was. They were all covered in scratches and blood. They were all badly injured and some were even unconscious.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn asked Puck, who was looking around, confused.

"I...I don't know." Puck replied.

"Where is she?" He kept asking people, but he got the same reply.

"Finn, you need to calm down, I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Quinn said, trying to comfort him.

"Rachel!" He shouted out loudly, but no reply.

This was going to be a long night.

_**Should I continue? Review if you think I should :)**_

_**The definite pairings will be:**_

_**Finchel**_

_**Tike**_

_**Brittana**_

_**Quick.**_

_**I'm leaving it down to ye, if you want Klaine or Kum tell me :) Also, if you want Artie and Sugar or Sugar and Rory, I'm leaving it to ye.**_

_**If I don't get a respond to the pairings question, I'll decide myself. Hope you enjoy and review :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Okay, yay :D Everyone wanted Klaine, Samcedes and Sugar and Rory too! I don't have a lot of time, so I'll just answer your reviews here :) Probably won't do this again, but if you didn't review, you can skip this.**_

_**redsoxlover34: I'm a crier. I probably burst out into tears, if it gets you teary :O Thanks for the kind review :D**_

_**goldconverse: Wow. That was such a nice review :') Thank you so much! Wemma will not be on the island. I hope I can keep your interest :/**_

_**Loopie Luna: Thank you so much :)**_

_**reader who needs an account: You need to get an account, Fanfiction is brilliant! Thank you for the kind review :D**_

_**Hey hey: Thank you :) And you never know, he might ;) I actually haven't decided yet. There will be deaths, I just don't know who yet.**_

_**jillibean10: Thank you for the kind review as always :)**_

_**Bordersmgr: You're the only person who didn't care about the pairings. Thank you :)**_

_**zaire. ashanti: Your wish is my command :)**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

"I hope you all brought your permission slips today." Mr. Schuester said to the class that were walking in.

"We're going to Boston on a private jet. Obviously we'd bring it in." Santana handed hers to Mr. Schuester and sat down.

"I missed your first class plane journey to New York, so I'm glad I get to go this year." Blaine smiled to himself as he passed his one too.

Mr. Schuester collect the rest of the slips of the students who were busy talking about their trip. They also thanked Tina for the outfits that she made and she blushed and told them to thank Sugar, Rory and Joe.

"Okay, I have some news. None of the teachers can make it on the jet plane with you, as Emma, Sue, Coach Besite and I have to be at the hotel earlier and the jet can't leave earlier. It will just be you guys on it, but I'll be waiting at the airport, so don't do anything stupid. I'm trusting you guys, okay?" Mr. Schuester looked around to see smiles on all of their faces.

"We won't do anything stupid Mr. Schue." Rachel tried to calm his nerves. He smiled at her, then looked to watch as Puck high fived Sam. _This is a bad idea._ He sat down beside the piano and looked around at the seniors. This was their last competition with him, so he wanted to make it count.

"Mr. Schue, how long will we be gone? I don't want to leave Lord Tubbington on his own for too long." Brittany asked.

"Not too long Brittany, okay?" He replied and smiled.

"I can't wait to go shopping in Boston. I'll probably get my graduation outfit there." Kurt said to Blaine and Rachel.

"Can I just say something?" Mr. Schuester asked. They all went quiet and turned to face him. "I want to let you know, how proud I am of you. When I look back at the start of the New Directions, I have to laugh. We were five students who did not know how to perform together. Now look at us, we're heading to Boston for our second nationals competitions. We've gone through so much; a teenage pregnancy, storm outs, finding new parents, bullying. I mean, we've gone through a lot this year. We've had an engagement, coming out of the closet, getting family to accept you, head injury, an old student tried to commit suicide and a car crash. You've grown so much and I'm so proud of every single one of you. You've all changed, for the better."

They all stared at Mr. Schuester while he spoke, taking in every word. Everything that he said was right, and they were proud of each other too. The bell went and they all hugged him.

"I'll see you all in Boston!" Mr. Schuester smiled and they all cheered.

They all ran over to Mr. Schuester and they gave him a hug. They were so glad to have someone like him as a teacher.

* * *

"I've googled vintage clothes shops near Boston and I found the perfect one where we can all go shopping." Kurt told Rachel, Blaine and Finn.

"Kurt, as much as I love spending time with you guys, I am not going shopping." Finn said, which made Blaine and Rachel laugh.

"Oh come on, it will be fun!" Kurt tried to persuade him, but it wouldn't work. "You're no fun Finn Hudson."

"Are you the New Directions?" A flight attendant asked the group.

"Yeah." They all answered, nodding.

"You can go aboard now." She smiled and showed them the way onto the plane.

They all followed quietly, as their parents were at the airport with them. They tried to look like they could be trusted.

* * *

"This is so classy!" Quinn squealed as she got onto the plane.

"Leather chairs!" Rory jumped onto one of the seats.

"Remind me to thank Sue when we get off." Mercedes said in awe, as she saw the television on the wall.

"Free peanuts." Puck grabbed the bowl and started eating them.

"I love flying." Blaine smiled as he got on.

"Poor Mr. Schue missed this! I'd hate to miss this." Sam said as he sat down beside Mercedes and placed his arm around her.

"I've seen better. My father has four of these, but better." Sugar said as she sat down beside Rory.

"Fasten your seat belts, because we're about to go!" The pilot said on the intercom and they all did as they were told.

"This is the best day ever!" Mike told Artie and Artie agreed.

"Everybody here?" The pilot asked, still using the intercom.

"Yes." They all replied.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes and noticed that she had fell asleep on Finn. She slowly lifted her head, making sure not to wake him up. She suddenly realised that she needed to use the bathroom. _Drat, I knew I should have went before the flight. _As she got up, she noticed that everyone was asleep. She went into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

"Damn it! We're having problems." The pilot said to himself. He tried controlling it, but it was no good. The plane started going down, and he knew that this was going to be the end. He went to the group of teenagers and noticed they were still asleep.

"Kids! Wake up!" He shouted. Suddenly, they started to wake up from the pilot's shouting and they noticed something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Joe asked the pilot.

"Who's driving the plane?" Tina also asked the pilot.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn asked everyone.

"The plane is going down. I got in touch with someone, but there's nothing we can do. Just put your seat belts" He got thrown across the plane and it suddenly fell onto the hard ground. They were all flung around and the screaming stopped.

_**Sorry for the crappy ending. I can't write about plane crashes and this is the best I could do. Next chapter should be up soon, if I get enough reviews to motivate me to upload it. Five reviews maybe? :) And one more thing,**_

_**I FINISHED MY EXAMS :D**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys, you make me so happy :D**_

_**Thanks anons!**_

_**The only reason why I put Rachel in the bathroom, was because she was missing in the prologue, which will be in this chapter! Enjoy and review :)**_

_**Chapter 2.**_

_What the hell?_ Kurt felt a pounding on his head, and placed his hand onto the part which was in the most pain. He felt blood on his head and started to panic. He quickly checked to see if his phone had any coverage, but there was more luck finding Pippa Middleton here too, then getting coverage. He found Puck lying down near him, in the rubble.

"Puck, wake up." Kurt shook Puck and he slowly got up.

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"The plane crashed and now I'm going to die because I'm bleeding!" Kurt put his hand onto his head again and showed Puck the blood. "I didn't even get to find out if I'm going to NYADA!"

"Dude, it's just a cut. Calm down." Puck watched as Kurt started to hyperventilate. "I will hit you, if you don't shut up."

"No need to use violence." Kurt snapped at him. He helped Puck up and he watched as the one person he loved lie unconscious in the remains of the plane.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted and he ran as fast as he could.

Puck just stood there, watching the commotion and listened to the screams. He just couldn't believe what was going on. _Just a dream. _He stood there, waiting to wake up. He decided to go find Quinn.

* * *

Finn sat up, and looked around. _This isn't Boston. What the hell is going on? _He tried getting up, but it was no good. He was in too much pain. He turned around and saw that the plane was in a huge mess. _The plane crashed! _He didn't care how much pain he was in, he just needed to get up and check if his friends were okay. He let out a huge scream of agony and slowly walked closer to the plane, where he could now hear all his friends screaming and crying and shouting. He could hear a lot of things going on.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Santana shouted over to the other side of the plane, while she was getting up.

"Tina, let me help you." Mike took Tina's hand as he helped her get away from the plane.

"Quinn, where are you?" Puck shouted.

"I'm here!" She answered back, from a little further than she was.

"Blaine! Blaine wake up!" Kurt shouted at Blaine, violently shaking him.

Finn looked around and was searching for the one person he needed to see. She wasn't there. He started running through the forest and the branches were scratching across his face. _Where the hell is Rachel? _He went straight towards the plane, were everyone was. They were all covered in scratches and blood. They were all badly injured and some were even unconscious.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn asked Puck, who was looking around, confused.

"I...I don't know." Puck replied.

"Where is she?" He kept asking people, but he got the same reply.

"Finn, you need to calm down, I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Quinn said, trying to comfort him.

"Rachel!" He shouted out loudly, but no reply.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Joe asked Mercedes, who was lying under some rubble.

"I'm stuck." Mercedes answered, her voice shaky.

"What? I'll help you." He grabbed onto her hand.

"Wait, where's Sam?" She asked.

"He's helping Mike I think." Joe replied, not wanting to tell her the truth. He started slowly pulling her, but she kept screaming.

"Stop it! Just try and move the rubble." She shouted, angrily.

"Sorry. I've never done something like this before." Joe blushed and started to move it away.

"Twiggy, you seen Rachel?" Puck asked him.

"No, why? Is she missing?" Joe asked.

"No shit, Jesus Boy." Puck said and went off in another direction.

"Wait, Rachel's missing?" Mercedes asked, worrying for her friend.

"We'll get her soon, promise. Now let's try this again."

* * *

"Brittany, are you okay?" Santana shouted over to the other side of the plane, as she was getting up.

"Santana, I hurt my leg." Brittany shouted back to her girlfriend.

"I'm coming." Santana shouted and she finally got off the her chair. She was one of the few who kept her seat belt on during the whole journey, so she stayed on the plane.

"Oh my god, I'm bleeding!" Brittany shouted.

Santana got scared at this and she tried walking faster, but she was in too much pain. She collapsed onto the ground. _Stupid first class jet. _She tried to go over to Brittany, who was now panicking as she watched Santana fall, but it hurt too much. Suddenly, it all went dark for her and she closed her eyes.

"Santana!" Brittany screamed and tried to go over to her, but her leg was too sore. She took her jumper off and wrapped it around her leg, to try and stop the bleeding.

* * *

"Mike, are you okay?" Tina asked, as he helped her off the plane.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches. What about you?" He asked.

"There's a piece of glass gone through my arm. It hurts so much." Tina started crying and she showed him her arm.

"The pilot got in touch with someone, let's just hope they rescue us soon." Mike hugged Tina and she stopped crying.

"Wait, what about Artie?" Tina asked Mike.

"Stay here, I'll try find him." Mike sat Tina down on a rock near the plane.

"Be quick!" Tina shouted to him, as he ran off.

She watched as the plane set on fire from the far side, where Brittany was sitting. She grabbed Puck and he went with her to save Brittany.

"We need to get you out of here quickly." Puck said to Brittany, who was scared.

"My leg, I can't move it." Brittany answered and held onto Tina.

"I can lift you." Tina suggested and she held onto Brittany. She screamed out in pain and her arm started to bleed.

"Go sit down, I got this." Puck said calmly, and Tina did as she was told. "On the count of three, I'll lift you. One, two, three." Puck carried her and noticed that she started to lose more blood as he picked her up. She was crying but didn't say anything. "What the hell Brittany, where are you bleeding from?"

"My leg, but I covered that. I saw someone do that on TV once." Brittany answered.

He sat her down, when the plane collapsed again. The fire had gone out from the rain storm that just took place.

"Santana!" Brittany screamed.

"She's still in there?" Tina asked.

Brittany nodded and started crying on Tina's shoulder. She was in pain, but felt too bad for Brittany to say anything. They were both getting wet from the rain that was pelting down, so Puck carried Brittany under a tree for shelter, were Tina stayed with her.

_**What's happening so far:**_

_**Kurt Hummel: Head injury**_

_**Blaine Anderson: **_**_Unconscious_**

_**Noah Puckerman: Concussion**_

_**Sam Evans: Unknown**_

_**Finn Hudson: Back and leg injuries**_

_**Artie Abrams: Unknown**_

_**Rory Flanagan: Unknown**_

_**Joe Hart: Fine**_

_**Mike Chang: Fine**_

_**Brittany S. Pierce: Leg injury**_

_**Santana Lopez: Missing and unconscious**_

_**Tina Cohen-Chang: Arm injury**_

_**Quinn Fabray: Unknown**_

_**Rachel Berry: Unknown**_

_**Sugar Motta: Unknown**_

_**Mercedes Jones: Stuck under plane, unknown if she got out yet**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Next chapter is here guys :D Thanks for the reviews :D**_

_**I love all my reviewers so much :')**_

_**Chapter 3.**_

"Puck!" Quinn shouted, as loud as she could.

"Quinn, it's too dangerous. Come back!" Mike shouted to her.

The rain had gotten worse and everyone that they could find so far was brought into shelter. They found a cave, which was dry and looked safe and Mike was in charge. It was small, and they were squished in beside each other, but it worked.

"Puck is still out there. Something could have happened to him!" Quinn said to Mike.

"Do you want to get injured too? Some people are injured because they fall awkwardly out of a plane, some got badly injured while saving others and some got injured from staying in the plane, but do you want to just be selfish and risk you getting sick too?" Mike asked her. "I have too many people to look after, I cannot deal with someone else going just so they can be the hero."

"You'd do it if Tina was missing." Quinn pointed out.

"Look, I really need your help. You're one of the only few people that can actually help. Not get in! I can't have one of our friends die because you go out to try and save Puck!" Mike shouted, and that's when the reality finally sank into them.

They were stuck on an island, with no food, no shelter and some of them were dying. It was so dark and cold, they really missed home.

"So much for graduation." Kurt joked.

* * *

"Mr. Schuester, are you with the group of teenagers on the private jet that was funded by a Miss. Sylvester?" A female asked him.

"Yes, why? They didn't cause any trouble, did they? I knew that I couldn't trust Puck on a jet that fancy." Mr. Schuester said. "I'm sorry."

"That's not actually why I'm here to talk to you. You may want to sit down." She said, and he could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked, fear starting to set in.

"The jet had crashed. The pilot got in touch with us, right before he crashed. We haven't been in contact with them since." She informed him.

"What? You can't be serious." Was all he could say.

"I'm sorry sir." She tried to comfort him, but it didn't work.

"No. There must be something we can do. We need a rescue search or something." He stood up.

"We've called them, but there's such bad weather from where he last contacted us, that it would be too risky. We need the weather to get better before we can send a rescue team."

"That could take days! They could be dying, or worse, they could be dead!" Mr. Schuester shouted.

"Their parents have been informed, and they're on their way over." She told him. "I'm sorry that I don't know more. I really do have to go now, I need to try and organise the flight for the parents."

"Okay." He started walking out the door.

"Mr. Schuester." She shouted after him and he turned around. "I'll try again with the rescue team."

* * *

"I heard a noise." Brittany whispered to Tina. They both sat up and noticed everyone was asleep. It must have been very late.

"It was probably just the wind blowing something over." Tina pointed out.

"No, I think I heard someone." Brittany whispered and tried to get up, but it hurt too much.

"Don't get up, I'll check it out." Tina got up quietly and stuck her head out of the cave. She heard someone calling out their names. _Puck! _She ran out to go find him, but it was very dark and she couldn't see where she was going.

"Puck, you there?" Tina shouted.

"I'm here, I have Santana too. She's really sick." Puck shouted back.

"Follow my voice, okay? Um, how is she?" Tina asked.

"Like I said, she's bad." Puck answered.

"Is she awake?" Tina asked. She could hear him getting closer.

"Barely." Puck answered. "Stay awake Santana!"

"You're almost there." Tina could hear Santana coughing. She decided to go find Puck, and they finally caught up to each other.

"I'll bring you to the rest. How did you get her?" Tina asked.

_Few hours earlier._

"Santana?" Puck shouted as he tried to make his way through the rubble. "Santana?"

He heard a noise coming from the other side of the plane and he tried getting there.

"Santana!" Puck shouted, and he heard coughing come from under the rubble.

Puck started to remove some of the rubble away, but it was too heavy and he was too weak.

"Santana, are you here?" He asked, when he removed a little bit of rubble.

"Puck?" She whispered and coughed.

"Wait until I tell Brittany you're alive! She'll be so happy!" Puck sighed in relief.

"She okay?" Santana asked.

"Bad leg injury." Puck answered.

"Help me Puck, please." Santana coughed again.

"Okay, it's just really heavy, can I get Mike?" Puck asked.

"Don't leave me, please. I don't want to die on my own." Santana whispered.

"You won't die. I promise. I'll just get the lighter things out of the way first." Puck started to move some away.

_Back to present time._

"How's your arm?" Puck asked.

"Really bad. How are you? Did you get injured?" Tina answered.

"Damn. I needed you to help me carry her, I'm getting tired. I've got a few scars and a headache, but I'll be fine." Puck replied.

"I'll help you with my good arm, it's the best I can do. Or I can go get Mike." Tina suggested.

"You'll do. Santana, stay awake." Puck whispered to her.

"Puck, I'm tired." Santana said.

"You need to stay awake, I'm sure Brittany will want to talk to you." Tina pointed out.

"Is she better?" Santana asked.

"No improvements, she's still the same." Tina answered.

"Oh." Santana started coughing badly again.

"We're here!" Tina told Puck and showed him into the small cave.

* * *

_What is going on? _Rachel opened her eyes and didn't notice where she was. It was raining and she was very wet from the rain. She started to panic and that's when she felt the worst pain in her life. She gave up on the idea of getting help and started to cry. She was surrounded in a huge puddle of blood and rain water. and she couldn't move. _Let's hope Finn was right when he said we were tethered, because I really need him to find me!_ She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep._  
_

_**The next chapter will inform you of what happened to the rest! I just wanted to get all this out of the way, before everything else.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing :D**_

_**Chapter 4.**_

"Morning sleeping beauty." Mike whispered to Tina.

"Are we home? Was it just a dream?" Tina asked, eyes still closed.

"Look around you sweetheart, I'm sorry." Mike placed a kiss on Tina's cheek and got up to check on Santana.

"I want to go home Mike." Tina moaned as she got up.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise. We'll be home in time for graduation." Mike told Tina. He didn't believe it, but he wanted to.

"You think so?" Tina asked.

"I hope so." Mike said, and he started to help Santana.

* * *

"Okay, so we need to go back to Mercedes." Joe said.

"Puck, how you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Tired, sore, but I can do this." Puck answered.

"Finn?" Mike asked.

"I can barely stand up. I'm sorry." Finn answered. "Plus, shouldn't someone go look for Rachel? And Sam? And Artie? And Sugar and Rory?"

"We need to save her. Those others might be," Mike paused and looked away from Finn. "Dead. At least we know Mercedes is still alive."

"She is not dead. Rachel is strong." Finn shouted to him. "I'll go look for her myself."

"You can't. Okay, Kurt and Tina, you go look around for everyone, Quinn you stay here with me to see if we can help everyone else." Mike suggested and he sat down beside Blaine.

"Mike, you need to relax, you're too stressed." Quinn said to Mike.

"I can't! Our friends could die, and it would be my fault. Let's just hurry up and meet in a while, so we can sort out food."

* * *

"Where should we start?" Tina asked Kurt.

"I don't know. We're not breaking up, I could die because of this." Kurt replied, pointing to his head.

"Kurt, it's stopped bleeding. You'll be fine." Tina smiled at him.

"How's your arm?" Kurt asked.

"Swollen and sore. It keeps bleeding." Tina answered.

"Why don't you just try take the glass out?"

"That could be really sore and I could lose my arm. Mike's father tried to train him into becoming a doctor, so he told me that and I trust the doctor."

"Okay, back to the matter at hand. Where do you think they'd be?"

"I don't know, they could be anywhere."

"Why don't we keep going straight, go near the plane and just shout at them to try and get some responses." Kurt suggested.

"Good idea."

* * *

"Sugar? Wake up." Rory poked Sugar's arm, to try and wake her arm. "Sugar, Sugar. Stop messing around. Wake up."

He noticed she was still breathing. _Good, she's not dead. _He tried to wake her up again.

"Sugar. Come on. Please, wake up. Táim i ngrá leat!" Rory noticed that there was blood coming from Sugar. "Sugar!"

He tried getting up, but his foot was stuck under a rock. It was too heavy to lift. Any sudden movement would result in bad pain. He heard two voices coming from somewhere and he started to listen in.

_"Do you think someone might have died?" A girl asked._

_"I'm not sure. I hope not. To be honest, people might not make it." The other answered._

Rory realised the two voices and something clicked in his mind.

"Tina! Kurt!" Rory shouted. He heard them stop talking. "Somebody, help us!"

He heard people walking towards where he was, and he looked down at Sugar. It was the first time he properly saw her. She was pale and lost a lot of blood.

"Rory? Sugar?" Tina asked, as she ran towards them.

"Sugar won't wake up and my foot is stuck." Rory informed her, pointed to a large rock which was trapping his foot.

"Kurt, go get Mike and carry Sugar with you. I'll stay with you Rory." Tina said, as she bent down beside Rory.

* * *

"Santana, are you awake?" Brittany whispered to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Santana asked.

"Been better." They both laughed at her choice of words. "What about you? You're the one that nearly died."

"I'm better now that you're here with me." Santana kissed Brittany's hand.

"Santana? Can I tell you something?" Brittany asked.

"Go ahead." Santana said, worrying about what she was going to tell her.

"I love you. I know I don't say it as much as you tell me, and you need to know I do love you." Brittany started.

"I do, I know." Santana smiled.

"Let me finish. The reason that I don't tell you, is because this is the most real relationship I've been in. I'm too afraid that it won't work out as well as we thought it would." Brittany paused.

"Why won't it?" Santana asked.

"I'm not graduating this year. I've been told I have to repeat. You're going to leave Ohio and meet someone twice as better as I am, and that's why I've been too afraid to tell you my feelings. I know you'll find someone better than me, and I know that will happen soon and I just know it will hurt too much to say goodbye."

"I'm not going anywhere without you, you hear me? I could never find anyone better than you. I'm actually surprised you're dating me. If anyone will find someone better, it's you. I will never say goodbye." Santana said, her eyes watering.

"Neither will I." Brittany smiled.

"I love you Brittany, so much." Santana sat up and hugged her.

"I love you more Santana."

"You sound so grown up. I told you, you are smart." Santana smiled at Brittany and they went in for a kiss.

**_I'll end it on this! Hope you enjoyed :)_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Last chapter, Rory said "I love you" in Irish to Sugar. I forgot to translate it at the end! Sorry.**_

_**Chapter 5.**_

"Schuester, how the hell could you let our children go without an adult?" Burt Hummel asked.

Right now, the adults were playing the blame game. They wanted answers, and they wanted someone to blame. Mr. Schuester, was not in the mood for this.

"Burt, I told you the day I collected the slips!" Mr. Schuester snapped at Burt.

"You're their teacher. Why didn't you not take them on the private jet?" Burt yelled.

"Burt, shouting at him won't bring Finn and Kurt back." Carole Hummel said to him.

"So, when is the rescue team going out to save them?" Mrs. Fabray asked.

"They're waiting for the weather to improve. It goes from heavy rain to really sunny. They don't want to risk another plane going down." Mr. Schuester answered.

* * *

Mike was looking after Blaine, who had just woken up, when he heard Kurt scream. Both Blaine and Mike started to panic.

"Stay there, you're too sick." Mike said to Blaine.

"Blaine, he'll be okay." Finn said, unconvincingly.

Mike ran outside to see Kurt carrying an unconscious Sugar. He was a paler shade then he was before he left.

"Mike, that's Artie's wheelchair." Kurt pointed towards something, which Mike couldn't see since it was covered in tall grass.

"Bring Sugar in. Where's Tina?" Mike asked, as he started to move towards the grass.

"She's with Rory. His foot is stuck under a rock and he can't get up." Kurt informed Mike.

"Get Joe to help her, you help Quinn. I'll look for Artie." Mike said and ran off.

* * *

"What happened?" Blaine asked the group.

"The plane crashed and Mike is looking after us." Quinn answered, helping Mercedes drink some water that Joe gathered.

"How is everyone?" Blaine asked.

"Let's see. The only people who are okay are me, Kurt, Quinn, Mike and Joe. Finn can't walk on his leg, Brittany also can't walk on her leg, Santana was crushed under the plane when it blew up, Mercedes was just rescued from the rubble so she's very sick, so is Sugar, Kurt said something about Rory being trapped and Tina's got a very bad arm injury." Puck answered.

"Also, Sam, Artie and Rachel are missing." Kurt added.

"Rachel is missing?" Blaine repeated, and looked at Finn. "I'm sorry."

"Stop it. Everyone. She's just fine." Finn shouted. _If I could, I would love to storm out. Stupid injured back and leg._

"We're going to be okay. We just need to work together." Mercedes said, weakly.

"Hey look, they've got Rory." Santana pointed to the three who were coming back.

"Rory, are you okay? You're bleeding!" Brittany asked, worried.

"His foot was crushed. We had to try get him away from under the stone. Any way, he was in so much pain." Joe answered. "Mercedes, you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"Mercedes, you are not. You're really sick." Quinn said.

"I am just a little worried about Sam. As soon as he comes back, I'll be fine." She lied, trying to get the attention of her.

"Where is Mike?" Tina asked.

"I found Artie's wheelchair, so Mike's gone to see if he could find Artie." Kurt replied.

"What? Artie's out of his wheelchair? That's terrible." Tina started to cry.

"It's not like he could move in it, it was broke." Kurt pointed out.

"Why are you so sad?" Blaine asked.

"He was my boyfriend." Tina answered.

"So was Brittany, but you don't see her crying." Puck added.

"Artie and I got close this year, because we realised that the seniors were leaving soon." Tina said. "I was going to be on my own when you guys were gone. In case you haven't realised, ye are my only friends."

The rest of the group started feeling guilty. They didn't make it easier on her, since all they did was talk about college, while she was stuck listening to it.

"You'll still have me, I'm repeating my senior year." Brittany smiled at Tina.

"Mercedes, Mercedes." Quinn shouted.

Everyone turned around and watched as she was coughing up blood. She then fainted and Quinn, Joe and Puck raced over to help her.

* * *

Mike was searching near Kurt found the wheelchair. After what seemed like hours, even though he couldn't tell since he lost his watch, he found Artie.

"Artie, Artie!" Mike ran straight over to his friend, who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Please help him!" Mike heard someone say. He turned around and saw Sam standing near where he came from, holding a piece of fruit.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked, while walking over to Artie.

"I'm fine. I have a couple of scars, but apart from that I'm fine. Artie's not. He was just unconscious, but earlier today he started bleeding really badly. I was going to find you, but I didn't want to leave him. Please, help him." Sam said.

"Where is he bleeding from?" Mike asked.

"From his back. I'm not sure. He was lying on the blood." Sam answered.

"This isn't good." Mike said and rolled Artie to his side. "Check his pulse."

Sam ran over to help him and put his hand on Artie's wrist.

"Mike, there is no pulse." Sam said, in shock.

"No, no, no. He can't die. Check it again, you could have gotten it wrong!" Mike shouted.

"I didn't! Artie is dead." Sam started to cry. "It's all my fault. I should have gotten help, but I was too scared. It's my fault."

Mike didn't know what to say to that. He just stood there, and cried too. If he was going to grief the loss of a friend, he should do it now. He didn't want the others to see him like this, he was supposed to be in control.

"We better go." Mike said after a while.

"Where have you guys been staying?" Sam asked, drying his eyes.

"In that cave over there." He said while pointing to it. "I've been the person who had to take control, who had to help everyone out. I'm so tired, because I can't sleep because I'm too worried someone will get really sick and then I'm running around the island trying to save people, or get food. I just can't handle it anymore. No more deaths, please."

Sam stared at Mike in shock. He had never seen him get this worked up. As they got closer, they heard people screaming Mike's name. He sighed and ran over to them, to help them.

When Sam walked in, he saw Mike perform CPR on Mercedes. Everything seemed to go into slow motion, and it stayed like that for a while. The only thing that got him out of it, was when he saw Mike stop. Sam was going to say something, but he watched as Mike stood up and punched the wall of the cave. He started shouting about how he couldn't save anyone and that he's pathetic. He then walked out of the cave, and didn't even stop walking when Tina ran over to him.


End file.
